A Beryl Stormy Situtation
by LeleB123
Summary: Mao and Beryl have always been friends and rivals, but when the two have a fight, Beryl ends up in a scary predicament. Will Mao be able to get to her in time, or will it be too late?


_A Beryl Stromy Situation_

A/N: This is a One-Shot of Mao/Beryl. Oh and I don't own Disgaea nor it's characters. Reviews and all types of critism welcomed. Sorry if the characters are OOC.

_A Beryl Stormy Situation_

It was a normal day at Evil Academy for Beryl the No. 1 Delinquent and her two Delinquent friends Kyoko and Asuka, they were doing their daily tasks, going to class, volnteer work. Beryl, Kyoko and Asuka were in their last class of the day just finishing up some work when the final bell rang signaling school was over.

"Finally, class is over, I thought it would never end," Beryl said as she, Kyoko and Asuka were leaving school.

"Yeah, class can be a bit challenging sometimes," Kyoko said.

"Yep, Sometimes I dooze off, the teachers just talk so slow," Asuka said.

"I agree, but luckily were such badasses, we were able to make it through the class with no sweat," Beryl said.

The three were just casually talking about school, when they had finally reached their houses. The girls were Luckily they all lived right next to one another. "Well, you guys go on home, I'm going to see what Evil-Genius Mao is up too," Beryl said walking past their houses and heading towards Mao's house. "Wait, M'lady we'll come with you," Asuka said. "Yeah, we'll come with you Miss Beryl," Kyoko chimed in. "Oh, if you want too," Beryl said as she started to head toward the direction of Mao's house again. Asuka and Kyoko didn't feel safe in letting Beryl go alone, so they decided to tag along.

The group had finally reached Mao's house. When Beryl looked up at it, it seemed bigger than usual. Beryl was never tall, but the house has never seemed this big to her, it was like she was a little kid again. For some reason just looking at the house reminded her of when she first met Mao, it was a very. . . uh weird way to start a friendship, that would later turn into a rivalary.

_~FlashBack~_

_"Why won't anyone play with me? I'm I weird or something?" _Beryl asked, as walked away from the playground looking at the laughing and running kids. Beryl couldn't help but feel alone. Beryl started to cry as she headed toward home. "_One day I'll have friends and they won't think I'm weird, I'll-," _Beryl wasn't paying attention and didn't see where she was going a tripped on a rock. "Ow, that hurt," Beryl said rubbing her knee. As she rubbed her knee she felt something wet on her hand, "What the-," she looked at her hand and saw blood.

"Oh great, now I'm bleeding. What else could go wrong?" Beryl got up and wiped the dirt off her outfit and continued to walk toward her house again. The walk home for Beryl was pretty long, and the sun was already settting, "Oh no, if I'm late getting home, my Papa won't be-," Beryl lost her footing and was falling down a hill, she tried to use her foot slow herself down, but as she was doing so she felt a sharp pain enter her foot.

"Ah!" Luckily for Berly she had reached the end of the hill, unfortunatly she felt a seering pain shoot through her foot as she tried to get up. "Ow, that hurts," Beryl tried to get up again up, but the pain was two much. The only thing Beryl could do was crawl toward a tree and hope someone found her.

"Is anyone out there? Please help me! I don't wanna be alone, I. . ." Then Beryl started to cry. Beryl continued cry until she heard a twig snap a short distance from where she was.

"W-Who's there?" Beryl looked around hoping she would see what startled her, but she didn't see anything. Beryl hoped it was just the wind or an animal. "I hope there aren't any monsters out here," she said. The she heard a twig snapped again, but this time it was right behind her, she froze. Beryl's body felt cold, she wanted to move, but her fear kept her grounded.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She shouted hoping that would scare what ever it was away.

"Stupid, I'm not gonna hurt you," A voice said. A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the tree. "Hello, what are you doing here by yourself?" Beryl slowly looked up and saw a boy about her age, maybe just 1 year older looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" Beryl said with a confused look on her face.

"What! You don't know who **I** am, well I'm **MAO, THE RULER OF THE NETHERWORLDS SON! HAHAHAHA!**" Mao said laughing maniacally.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Mao, I'm Raspberly. But my . . .

But you can call me Berly."

"Ok, Berly. I have a question, what exactly doing out here? And why are you by your self?"

"Oh I. . . I was coming from the park and I tripped and fell and hurt my knee, and then I slipped down this hill and hurt my ankle and I can't move."

"D-Did you say you hurt your knee?! *Huff Huff* can I take a look? I-I mean to see how bad it is."

"I-I don't know I. . ."

"I promise I'll be gentle, It won't hurt."

Beryl was hesitant, but had a weird feeling he could trust this boy, like he wasn't going to hurt her.

"O-Ok, Please be gentle."

Mao walked over to Beryl and looked at her knee and saw that it was cut up pretty bad. _"I wonder if she'd let me do and experiment on this knee of hers, who knows what I could do!" _ Mao was going into Evil-Genius Spaz mode thinking of all of the experiments he could preform on her knee, _"Maybe I could put some plating on it to make it shoot lazers! Or I could probably-!" _

"Mao can you hear me?" Mao was snapped out of his thoughts, by the sound of someone calling his name, "Huh? Oh sorry, I spaced out there I. . ." Mao looked at Beryl and blushed, _"Why does she look cute all of a sudden. Wait! I'm the son of the overlord I can't think things are cute!" _Mao looked the otherway to hide his blush. "Your knee should be fine, it just needs some medicine and a bandage and as for your foot, you won't be able to walk on it for a while."

Mao's blush finally faded from his face, "Well anyway, Beryl we should probably get out of here, I'm sure your "Parents" are worried about you," he said. Mao turned around, his back facing Berly, he then bent down as indication for Beryl to get on his back.

"Well, get on!" Mao said growing impatient. Beryl was confused it took a moment for her to understand what Mao was implying.

"W-Wait you want me to climb on your back? N-No I can't I-I-"

"You said you can't walk right? Well, then get on, or I can leave you here all by yourself, I am the Overlords son I do have better things to do," Mao said getting ready to walk away.

"W-Wait! I'm coming just hold on," Beryl slowly climbed on Mao's back, placing her hands around his neck, Mao blushed her body felt so warm, he wished they could just stay like that for awhile, and sadly for Mao Beryl wasn't helping with her warm breath tickling his neck. Mao positioned Beryl on his back and placed his arms under her legs and began walking up the hill.

For awhile there was a silence Beryl had her head on Mao back, and Mao was blushing like crazy. Luckily for Mao Beryl couldn't see Mao flushed face. Mao was walking for a little until he realized that he didn't know where Beryl's house was.

"So, Beryl where's your house anyway?" Mao asked. Beryl lifted her head from Mao back, "My house is a past Evil Academy and before the park, the first house on the left." Beryl said placing her head back on Mao back causing Mao to blush more.

"So, Mao what were you doing so far from the Overlords castle aren't your parents worried about you too?" Beryl asked curious about why Mao was away from home.

"Well I. . . My Mother died when I was young and it's only me and my "Father" we haven't gotten along since my Mother passed away, so I barely talk to him and we got into an arguement and I left. But I promised when I grew older that I would defeat my "Father" and then I would become Overlord myself! And he would no longer look down on me like he has. I. . .I know he blames me for my mothers death, he just doesn't voice it outloud," Mao said a bit of anger and sadness mixed into his eyes.

"Mao I'm sorry I didn't me to make you sad," Berly said a sad look in her eye.

"It's ok Beryl, I'm going to be the next Overlord, so I can't let sad stuff like this bring me down, or I'll never be worth anything in my fathers eyes."

". . . ." Beryl didn't know what to say, no, it's not that she didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. He had goals, had something important, something worth aiming for. And what did she have? Nothing. No goals, nothing important. Then it occured to her what she said eariler, _"I'll oneday have friends that won't think I'm weird." _I guess in a way that was a goal, so it was a start in many ways, but she wasn't quite there yet, she had a long way to go. As Mao walked her to her house, she wondered if she and Mao could oneday become friends.

"So Mao, do you have any friends?" Beryl asked curiously. Mao probably had a lot of friends, him being the Overlords son and all. But what she heard next completely shocked her. "No, I don't have any friends, is that a problem?" he asked. "You don't have any friends at all not even a childhood friend?" "No, I don't care about making friends, I'm the son of the Overlord I don't need friends!" he said his head down, like he was sad at the thought, but wasn't good at expressing it outloud. " And to be honest, your really the first friend I've really had or talked to." Beryl was shocked at what Mao just said, '_Did he say I was his first friend? I-I final have a friend!' _Tears started to form in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. '_Thank you Mao, thank you,' _Beryl thought looking up at the stars shining it the sky.

"So, Mao have you ever had a rivial?"

"Ha! Me have a rivial?! No one will ever beat me, I'm the next Overlord after all!"

"Oh yeah? I bet I could beat you with my eyes close Mao!"

"Oh really? I doubt that, shorty!"

"Hey who you callin' shorty! Foreyes!"

"F-Foreyes! Oh that does it, when you get better I'm seriously going to kick your butt, Beryl.

"Whatever you say, Overlord Mao."

"Tch."

The bickered back and forth for hours and before that knew it they had finally reached Beryl's house. Beryl slid off of Mao back so she could get the spare key under the mat and then he helped her sit on the couch. "Thanks, Mao," Beryl said giving Mao a big smile, causing him to blush a bit. "that's ok, just be careful, you are my rival after all, right?"

It took Beryl a moment for her to understand what Mao had just said to her, but when she finally understood she smilied, "Right!"

"Well, I gonna go now, see ya Beryl."

"Ok Mao, see ya."

And with that there rivalry was fourged and they've been rivials ever since. When they were finally able to go to Evil Academy their rivalry really picked up racing to school, Beryl be coming the No. 1 Delinquent and Mao becoming an Honor Student. The childhood friends by night and rivials by day, what more could they ask for.

~_Flashback End~_

"Miss Beryl can you hear me?" Kyoko asked waving her hand infront of Beryl's face. "Huh? Oh sorry about that I was thinking of a memory from when I was young."

"What was the memory about M'lady?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, nothing important. Asuka, Kyoko let's go!"

"Coming M'lady!" They both replied following Beryl up to the house. Beryl knocked on the door, the group waited there a moment until she heard a fimiliar voice answer the door.

"Hold on I'm coming!" The door opened to reveal Almaz standing at the door. "Oh, hello Miss Beryl, Asuka, Kyoko. What brings you guys out here?" Almaz asked. "Hello, Hero," Asuka and Kyoko said. "Hello, Almaz. Were here because Mao wasn't at school, not that he ever comes. We just wanted to see what the Evil-Genius was up to."

"Oh, well Master Mao is uh. . . . he's working on some type of experiment and he doesn't want anyone to interrupt him, but I'm sure he won't mind if you pop in for a bit."

Almaz backed away from the door to let the girls in. "Kyoko, Asuka, you guys go sit down, I'm gonna' go look for Mao," Beryl said walking down the hall to Mao room. "Ok, M'lady," They said walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I'll make some tea," Almaz said heading into the kitchen to prepare drinks for the two.

"Hey Mao, are you back here?" Beryl shouted. Beryl waited for a response but didn't recive one. Beryl continued to walk down the hall until she reached Mao's room, the door was half opened so she decided sneak her way in. Beryl quitely opened the door and tip-toed across the floor and quitely sat on his bed.

"I'm half way done, I just need to add this one little piece and. . ." Mao said intently consentrating on his experiment.

"So Mao, whatcha doin'?"

"Wah!" Mao almost knocked the experiment on the table. Mao looked over and saw a smiling Beryl sitting on his bed. "Geez Beryl, what are you doing here? I told Almaz I didn't want anyone interrupting me while I was working," Mao said

"Almaz did say that, but I decided I wanted to see what you were up too, so I came to find you myself. Is that a problem?"

"N-No just don't touch anything and PLEASE be quite, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be quite."

Beryl was quite for the most part until her boredom got the best of her, she started to ask Mao a lot of questions, which really got on his nerves. "So Mao what does that-" "Beryl Shut up already! I asked you to be quite! But you can't do that one little thing, can you?" Mao was so busy yelling Beryl he didn't see that he accidentally snapped a piece off of his experiment. "Uh Mao," Beryl said. "What Berly!" "Your experiment, I think something broke," she said. What?" Mao felt something in his hand breaking it was a very important piece to his experiment.

"See what you've done Beryl, this is all your fault!"

Beryl was taken back by what Mao had said, she didn't mean for his experiment to break she just wanted to see if Mao was ok. The truth was she cared for Mao more than a friend, but she wouldn't dare tell him, she didn't want her one true friendship to be ruined by a pressing emotion she felt, knowing that Mao probably didn't feel the same way.

"Mao I didn't mean-"

"No Beryl! I'm sick and tired of you messing things up, your such a. . . a pain! All you do is cause problems for people!"

"Mao I. . . I didn't mean for-!" Beryl was angry, upset and on the verge of tears, but she didn't dare let them fall. Beryl looked down at the floor her fist clenched in anger, "Fine, Mao if you want to be that way, then were no longer friends. Ha! But what do you care your the **Overlords Son** after all so what do you care?! Right? You don't **Need **friends!" When Mao heard Beryl said this he felt hurt inside by her words, but in a way she was right he didn't need any friends he was fine by himself. But deep, deep down he knew he was truly fooling himself, he knew that he loved Berly, but he would never admitt it, he was too proud.

"Fine Beryl we aren't friends anymore, I'm actually **Happy**, you would just hold me back from being Overlord anyway I don't **Need **you!" And with Beryl had heard enough and walked out the door. But little did Beryl know that there was was a very impending storm on it's way.

Beryl walked out of Mao's room leaving an upset and sad Mao behind. She walked through the hallway back to the front of the house where Kyoko, Asuka andAlmaz were drinking tea and having a chat. "Oh, Beryl your back. Did you find Master Mao?" Almaz asked seeing that Beryl had walked in. Beryl didn't want them to know that Beryl and Mao had a fight, so she answered Almaz with a 'Smile' on her face.

"Oh I found him. He's in the room working on one of his **Stupid **experiments!" Beryl said loud enough for Mao to hear.

"Oh ok. Well why don't you come and sit down with us Berly, I'll make you a cup of tea," Almaz said getting up to head into the kitchen, but Beryl stopped him, "It's ok, I'm gonna head home," She said heading for the door. Kyoko and Asuka stood up ready to follow Beryl out door, when she stopped them. "It's ok, Kyoko, Asuka you guys can stay, I have to run a quick errand for my mom, and then I'm heading home. I'll see ya later," She said walking towards the door about to walk out, when Almaz called her.

"Beryl be careful out there, there's a bad storm on the way."

"I'll be fine Almaz, thanks for the worry though. See ya later Almaz, Kyoko, Asuka."

" Bye Beryl."

"Bye M'lady."

"Bye Miss Beryl."

And with one last wave Beryl walked out the door leaving her friends and 'Rival' behind. As Beryl near the front gates, she knew she had to clear her head and she knew exactly where to go, even if it brought up memories with 'Mao'.

After a few minutes of walking, Beryl had finally reached her destination. It was a tree, but not just any tree it was the tree where she first met 'Mao' where the became friend and rivials, now they weren't anything just total strangers. Beryl sat down and looked at the river that now resides there. "Mao you stupid idiot, and I call you my rivial," She mumbled kicking a rock into the river watching as it made ripples. "Why did I become friends with you in the first place, I was better off alone." As Beryl sat there thinking of the fight she had with Mao, dark sinister looking clouds started to fill the sky, thunder rolling over head. 'It's going to storm soon, I should leave soon,' She thought. Beryl decided she was only going to stay a little while longer, so that way Almaz and the girls didn't go looking for her.

It started to rain heavily as Beryl sat there and that's when Beryl knew when it was time she left. " looks like it's time to head home, " Beryl said as she headed up the hill. As she made her way up the terrain started to get slippery, then that when things took a turn for the worst, Beryl lost her footing and fell, she tried to use her hand to stop herself from falling, but sadly misjudged the impact of fall and as she landed she heard something crack.

"Ahh!" She screamed seering pain surging through her hand. Beryl knew she could stay her, she had to keep moving. she got up using her other hand and slowly tried to make her way up the hill. The rain was pouring down really hard and the river started to get rough. "Crap, why did I-" A strong wind blew and caused Beryl to loose her balance. She fell again, she tried to stop herself, this time twisting her ankle. "Ahhhh! This hurts more than my hand!" She said. Beryl had a to do something, she couldn't just stay here, she decided to to try to climb the hill, with her one good foot and hand. Beryl had almost made, she had a little feet to go, her good hand holding on to a rock, while her she tried to wedge her foot in not already wet ground. Beryl knew she wouldn't be able to hold on forever, but if she didn't hold on she would slide right into that raging river.

"Please if anyone can hear me, Almaz, Kyoko, Asuka, Mao! HELP ME!" She yelled hoping that someone got to her quickly.

**BACK AT MAO'S HOUSE**

"I wonder if Miss Beryl got back home safely," Almaz said as he finished the last of his tea.

"I'm sure she's fine Mr Almaz, Beryl is the No. 1 honor student of Evil Academy I'm sure she's ok, right?" Asuka said sipping her tea. Even though she told Almaz everything was alright, she couldn't help but think something was wrong too.

"Yeah, I'm sure Beryl is fine," Kyoko said hoping that what she said was true about her friend being alright.

After a few minutes of standing there Almaz knew something wasn't right, he felt it in his gut. "I'm going to go see if Beryl's ok," Almaz said grabbing his scarf and walking towards the door.

"We'll come with you, Mr. Almaz," The girls said about to follow Almaz out the door when Mao came into the room.

"Who cares about Beryl, I'm sure that "**Idiot**" can take care of herself!" Mao said in a harse tone. Almaz, Kyoko and Asuka were shocked. They knew Mao and Beryl were friends as well as rivials, but they never thought Mao would be so mean as to call Beryl an "**Idiot**"

"Master Mao, how could you say that about Beryl! I thought you guys were friends!" Almaz said.

"No, not anymore, not now or ever I don't need her! If I'm going to be the next Overlord, I need people that will follow me and respect me without-" Mao felt a seering pain on his cheek, Kyoko had slapped him.

"How could you be so mean Mao! After all you and Beryl have been through, your telling me you don't care at all!"

"I don't care!" Mao said rubbing his sore cheek. '_Geez, did she have to hit me so hard?' _

"And I had a lot of respect for you "**Overlord**" Mao, but now I don't even think your worthy the title!" Kyoko said walking toward the door, "Almaz, Asuka, let's go!" The two were shocked at the scene that just occured, but they knew Kyoko was right. They gave one last look at Mao standing there, with a scornful look on his face and headed out the door with Kyoko to find there friend. Hopefully they found her before it was too late.

"Tch. Who needs them anyway, I have all I need right here!" Mao said walking back into his room closing the door. He went over to his invention and tried to work on it, but the events of now and the fight with Beryl kept flashing in his mind and it prevented him from consentrating.

"Damn it Beryl!" Mao said going to his closet, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. The storm had gotten worse, Mao ran to her house hoping that Beryl was in her house safe and sound. As soon as he got there he saw Kyoko, Asuka and Almaz standing there talking to Beryl's mom.

Mao stood watching as the three finished talking and the door closed on them. Mao walked up to them, " Need a hand?" he said. The group turned around and saw Mao standing there.

"Mao! I thought you said you didn't care!" Almaz said.

"Tch. Let's go find Beryl before something bad happens, I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing that something happended to her. "Ok, but where do we look, if we keep searching blindy we'll never find her," Almaz said. "Your right, but where would Beryl go?" Asuka asked. Mao thought about it, 'Where would Beryl. . . I got it! I know where she is!'

Mao ran towards the direction of where Beryl was, "Come on guys! I know where Beryl is!" Mao said.

"How do you know?" Almaz asked following him, the girls right behind him. "It's only a place Beryl of I would know of, now stop asking questions and just follow me!" Mao said. After a couple minutes of walking they final reached the spot. It was a steep hill with a tree way down at the bottom, rain continued to pour down, lighting forming in the sky. Mao looked down at the tree, but didn't see Beryl so he decided to call out her name, hoping that she would answer him.

"Beryl are you out here?" Mao yelled. "Beryl, answer me!" he called. Mao thought that Beryl wasn't here and was about to tell the rest that she wasn't here, until he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Mao, Almaz, Kyoko, Asuka! Help me, I'm down here!" Mao called to the other, "Almaz, girls, come here I think I found Beryl." Almaz and the girls came over to where Mao was. Mao looked down and saw Beryl hanging on a rock by her hands barely able to hold on, her right hand seemed to be broken and her left ankle seem to be sprained. Mao knew that Beryl wouldn't be able to last long, they had to get her and fast. Almaz and the girls looked down and saw Beryl hanging on to a rock for dear life.

"Miss Beryl! Hold on!" Asuka said

"M'lady!" Kyoko said.

They had to do something and quick. That's when Mao had a plan. "Kyoko, Asuka! Go get help!" Mao said. The two weren't sure this was a good idea, but what else could they do.

"Go!" Mao's stern command got the girls attention and they head toward Beryl's house to get her parents. Almaz was confused, so now that the girls went to go get help what would they do now? That's when he hear Mao talking to him.

"Almaz, stay here and wait for the girls and help to come."

"If I wait here, then what are you going to do?"

Mao sighed.

"And you call your self a "**Hero**" am going to go save Beryl genius!"

"Are you crazy! Mao if you go down there and try to rescue Beryl you could get seriously hurt, then who's going to get Beryl then?"

"Listen Almaz, when I was younger I told Beryl I would one day defeat my father and have him notice me. But if I can't save the one person I truly care about I wouldn't be able to face my dad, heck forget about becoming Overlord. I have to save her Almaz, I have to."

Almaz was shocked he had never thought he would ever see Mao so determined, but there's always a time for everything.

"Ok Mao, just be careful."

"I'm gonna be the next "Overlord" I'll be fine."

Mao slowly but steadly began the steeo climb to save Beryl "Hold on Beryl I'm coming!" Mao said. The wind was blowing really hard blown Mao in every direction but he kept moving, he had to save her. After almost falling a couple of times and gaining cuts and brusies on his arms and legs he had final reached Beryl.

"Beryl can you hear me?" Beryl to a moment to respond.

"Yes I can hear you, Mao please I don't think I can-!"

Beryl's foot slipped causing her to let go of the rock.

"Mao!" she screamed trying to reach out to him as she fell.

"Beryl!" Mao jumped and tried to reach for Beryl finally grabbing her good hand and pulling her into his chest and reversing the fall so that he was on the bottom and she was on top, as the two were about to hit the water Mao her Beryl say something that made him feel guilty.

"I so sorry Mao, I didn't mean for this to happen I-"

Mao cut Beryl off.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled I-" Before Mao could finish his sentence they both hit the water at full speed both, hitting a rock and losing consciousness.

**THE NEXT DAY IN PRINNY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

"Ugh, where am I?" Beryl slowly started to regain consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes to see a prinny tending her.

"Your in the hospital dood! You shouldn't move around for a couple of days, you have a sprained left ankle and a broken right hand you also had a pretty bad concussion too, dood!"

"O-Ok, but where's my friend Mao?" she asked. The prinny at first didn't seem to know who she was talking about, but a couple of esconds later figured it out.

"Oh, you mean the albino boy with the red eyes and glasses. He's right over here," The prinny pulled back the curtain that divided the room, to reval a unconscious Mao lying in the bed sleep. Beryl looked at him, a smile crept on her face.

'_Mao we have our fights and disagreements, but you are my one true friend, rivial and the one I truly care for and I wouldn't change that for the world so. . . thank you!'_

And as if Mao couls hear her a smile crept across Mao's face. And with that Beryl nodded of to sleep waiting for the next day so she would be able to be with Mao and her friends laughing and talking together.

**~_The End~_**


End file.
